Infiel
by Carolynsu
Summary: Infiel…La palabra retumbo en la cabeza de la joven de cabellera negra y ojos cafés provocando una dolorosa sensación en su pecho. Nunca en sus 7 años de matrimonio habia desconfiado de Inuyasha pero hubo un algo que la hizo dudar desde el momento que el hombre puso el sobre en la mesa.Ese mismo algo la impulso a coger dicho sobre para enterarse de otro algo que nunca quiso saber.


**Prologo**

_Infiel…_La palabra retumbo en la cabeza de la joven de cabellera negra y ojos cafés provocando una dolorosa sensación en su pecho. Volvió a dirigir la mirada a aquel misterioso hombre que hace unos momentos había tomado asiento frente a ella.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Quién es usted?-Dijo tragando saliva y afirmando más hacia ella a su pequeño hijo Ryu como si pudiera entender aquellas palabras y pudieran de alguna manera, _afectarlo_.

-Él quien soy no importa ¿cierto? Puedo decirle con toda certeza que lo que digo es cierto y tengo pruebas-Dijo el hombre manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en todo momento.

Kagome trago saliva e intento con mucho esfuerzo tratar de hablar sin que la voz le temblara-¿Pruebas? ¿Qué pruebas?-Dijo con voz de asombro. En ese momento el misterioso hombre soltó una pequeña risa maliciosa y extendió hacia ella un sobre color manila.

Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia donde se encontraba su otro hijo Shouta disfrutando del área de juegos. Se alivio de que estuviera tan concentrado en sus juegos que no se hubiera percatado de la presencia del aquel hombre frente a ella. Aunque solo tuviera 6 años Shouta era un niño muy sobreprotector con su madre y más cuando Inuyasha no se encontraba, pues sentía que era su deber protegerla por eso verla sentada con aquel hombre hubiera llamada su atención y hubiera venido ya a ver de quien se trataba(y a dirigirle miradas hostiles y llenas de desconfianza) .

_Inuyasha…_Su vista volvió al frente donde se el hombre se removía impaciente e incomodo en el asiento de aquella pizzería donde se encontraban. Kagome se detuvo un momento a analizarlo tenía una larga melena negra y ojos profundos del mismo color, lucia fuera de lugar en aquel sitio ya que se le notaba visiblemente incomodo y cierto aire de prepotencia en él, como si aquella pizzería le quedara pequeña y no era para menos, solo había que fijarse en las ropas de aquel hombre para determinar que definitivamente no encajaba en aquel sitio.

La verdad es que este hombre le inspiraba un gran aire de desconfianza y tuvo ganas de coger a sus dos hijos y correr hacia la salida pero en vez de eso acomodo a su hijo en sus piernas, liberando así sus brazos y cogiendo el sobre entre sus manos. Abrió el sobre ignorando el pequeño temblor en sus manos.

Kagome nunca había desconfiado de su esposo, de hecho lo amaba con toda su alma pero una serie de recuerdos de las últimas semanas llegaron a su mente en ese momento impulsando así a su mano a coger aquel sobre. Recordó con dolor aquellas miradas de culpa, las llegadas tarde, las respuestas cortantes. Cosas que hasta ese momento había decidido pasar por alto pues creía que eran producto de mucho estrés en la oficina.

Llevo una mano a su boca en el momento que saco aquellas fotografías. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía. Debía ser un error, no, **tenía** que ser un error. Extendió en la mesa todas las fotos en busca de algún error, que aquello se tratara de algún montaje Photoshop o algo así.

El hombre la miraba detenidamente, atento a cada una de sus reacciones con una sonrisilla maliciosa-Le puedo asegurar que no se trata de ningún montaje-Dijo leyéndole el pensamiento-Aquí mismo tengo la cámara con que fueron tomadas la fotos si gusta puedo enseñar…-

-No-Interrumpió de forma tangente y alzando un poco la voz. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como Shouta ya se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Se alzo en aquel momento ante la mirada confundida de su hijo y la de sorpresa de aquel hombre por el tono empleado, por lo que intento responder menos agresivamente.-Disculpe pero ya nos iremos retirando.- Cogió su bolso y afirmo más a su hijo contra si, dirigiéndole una mirada inexpresiva a aquel hombre.

-Hasta luego _Señora Taicho-_Dijo después de asentir y sonriendo de forma maliciosa después de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Kagome solo siguió caminando hacia la salida agarrando la mano de Shouta en el camino, quien miraba aquel hombre con ojos llenos de confusión y desconfianza.

El hombre miro como la joven se dirigía a paso apresurado a la salida-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé- Dijo para sus adentros aquel hombre pero como había imaginado aquella mujer ya tenía la semilla de la duda implantada por el mismo Inuyasha. Salió de aquel lugar con una sonrisa de satisfacción .Había logrado su cometido. Subió a su lujoso carro ante las miradas de algunos curiosos.

Inmediatamente subió, noto como su celular timbraba, miró la pantalla reconociendo aquel número. –Naraku.-Dijo del otro lado aquella voz femenina en un tono frio.

-Ya todo está hecho, el resto depende de ti.-


End file.
